elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayshrines (Dawnguard)
The Wayshrines are large, magical dome-like structures created by the Snow Elves during the Merethic Era. They can only be found in the Forgotten Vale, and must be traversed in order to reach Inner Sanctum, during the quest "Touching the Sky" in . Gelebor's Wayshrine Gelebor's Wayshrine is the first Wayshrine encountered during "Touching the Sky." It is tended to by Knight-Paladin Gelebor. It is located at the end of a passage of Darkfall Cave, surrounded by shallow water and a Shrine of Auriel. It can be opened by Knight Paladin Gelebor during the quest, though cannot be teleported back to. Wayshrine of Illumination The Wayshrine of Illumination can be found in Darkfall Passage, a sub location of Darkfall Cave. It is located on a high cliff at the back of the large cavern. Progress down into the cavern and past the waterfall. Head up a stone path until the Wayshrine is reached. Prelate Sidanyis tends to the shrine and once the ewer is collected it grants access to the Forgotten Vale. Wayshrine of Sight The Wayshrine of Sight can be found in the initial forested area of the Forgotten Vale. Head down to the floor of the valley fighting off any Vale Sabre Cats, and past some ancient ruins. Keep heading northwest and follow the decrepit path. Just before the second arch, take a right northeast through the trees to reach the Wayshrine. Prelate Athring will be tending to the shrine and once the ewer is collected it grants access back to the Wayshrine of Illumination. Wayshrine of Learning The Wayshrine of Learning can be found in the second half of the Forgotten Vale. At the partially frozen river, head south along the bank until the Wayshrine is reached. Prelate Celegriath will be tending to the shrine and once the ewer is collected it grants access to the previous Wayshrines. Wayshrine of Resolution The Wayshrine of Resolution can be also found in the second half of the Forgotten Vale. Head along the frozen river bank and keep traveling northwest until a steep stepped path is visible to the north. Climb the stepped northern path to the top. This Wayshrine should be visible across the river to the west. Continue along the mountain path and across the natural rock bridge over the river to reach the Wayshrine. Prelate Nirilor will be tending to the shrine and once the ewer is collected it grants access to the previous Wayshrines. Wayshrine of Radiance The Wayshrine of Radiance is located quite some distance from the previous ones. It can only be reached by traversing through the Glacial Crevice. The crevice exits into a Falmer camp entrenched in another ravine. Head east up the walkways, defeating the plethora of Falmer. Head back out and drop down to the floor of the ravine and keep heading east into a tunnel. Traverse through the tunnel past the boulder trap and up through to the Wayshrine of Radiance. Prelate Edhelbor will be tending to the shrine and once the ewer is collected it grants access to the previous Wayshrines. Chantry of Auri-El Wayshrine The last Wayshrine in the quest "Touching the Sky," is located on the Temple Balcony. After defeating Arch-Curate Vyrthur the shrine will be raised. Prior to that it has no one tending to it, but after finishing the quest Knight-Paladin Gelebor will do so. Appearances * * * de:Wegschreine (Dawnguard) es:Ermitas (Dawnguard) Category:Dawnguard: Locations Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations Category:Skyrim: Magic